


Goodnight Lovelies

by IamYOUWU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYOUWU/pseuds/IamYOUWU
Summary: Renjun and Jaemin wait for Jeno to get back from a day trip.





	Goodnight Lovelies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it won’t be that good. Not edited, sorry for any mistakes. :)

Renjun wakes up to the sound of his phone vibrating on his bedside table. Groaning, he sits up and looks around the room, noticing the bed across from his is empty and neatly made. Oh, Jeno left already. Looking towards his phone he spots a note just beside its:

~Hey baby, I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up before I left I’m sorry, i knew you were up late finishing work and you needed the sleep. I’ll see you and Jaemin around 5 tonight, have a beautiful day. I love you xx~

Renjun smiles to himself. Even in writing Jeno can always make Renjuns heart beat at an irregular pace. God, he was whipped. Renjun was pull from his thought by another vibration from his phone. Jaemin texted him.

**Jaemin:**

_Hey sweetheart_

**Renjun:**

_Hi babe_

**Jaemin:**

_How are you?_

**Renjun:**

_Tired and lonely. You?_

**Jaemin:**

_Aww baby~_

_Don’t worry after my class I'll come over and we can cuddle and watch whatever you like :)_

**Renjun:**

_Sounds good babe_ ❤

**Jaemin:**

_Well I better go and get this over with. Plan what you wanna watch and I will be there in an hour. Love you bub x_

**Renjun:**

_Love you too._

Locking his phone Renjun decides he should get out of bed and shower.

~~

After what felt like the hardest decision of his life Renjun finally decided on a movie for when Jaemin gets here... And a backup movie. Hopefully by the time they finish the movies Jeno will be back.

Renjun looks at his bed for a minute then to Jenos bed. He was totally strong enough, sure. Ten minutes worth of huffing and puffing the bed and only move half of the way, Jeno was normally the one to do this making it look effortless.

Jaemin was meant to be there soon. Fuck. Renjun looks back at the beds, shaking his limbs and cracking his neck. He was ready to try harder putting as much effort into it as he could when he was interrupted by a soft knock at the door, a head popping through bearing the brightest smile as soon as his eyes land on Renjun walking over to the door.

"Renjunnie" Jaemin says excitedly as he meets Renjun halfway giving him a soft hug and chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey" Renjun says softly, blushing from embarrassment when he sees Jaemins eyes flit away towards the beds.

"What are we watching" Jaemin asks as he makes his way over to finish pushing to bed. Hearing Renjun muttering something about 'him being about to' and 'Jaemin not needing to' but he ignores him and quickly moves the bed the rest of the way.

Renjun knows Jaemin won’t listen to protests so he might as well answer the question. "Tangled" is all he replies, going to Jaemins bag and pulling out some snacks.

"Aww I love that movie" Jaemin replies while occupying himself by fixing the blankets before crawling on the beds to get comfy. Looking up to see Renjun looking back at him with a small smile before patting the spot next to him on the beds.

After finishing the set up for the movie Renjun slips under the covers cuddling close to Jaemin, resting his head on his shoulder, as the movie starts.

~~

Halfway thought the second movie, Up, Jaemin notices himself starting to doze off, looking to Renjun to see him already sound asleep decides to just close his eyes, letting the rest of his energy drain and for sleep to take over.

~~

Walking down the corridor towards his door Jeno knows he is back a bit earlier than he said he would be but he was happy to see his favourite boys again, after receiving a message from Jaemin saying that he will be with Renjun by thing Jeno gets back.

Reaching his door he turns the handle slowly pushing the door to find the room is rather dark except the bright light from the television, which illuminates enough to see his bed is not in its usual spot but is in fact pushed against Renjuns. Upon further inspection, Jeno realises that both his babies have fallen asleep.

Walking in quietly and sliding out of his shoes, Jeno walks over to his desk and puts his phone on charge. Taking off his hoodie, chucking it on his chair for another time and getting into more comfortable clothes.

Jeno does a quick door check making sure it’s locked before heading towards the bed and crawling to the other side of Renjun, leaning over Renjun to kiss Jaemin on the forehead followed by a kiss on Renjuns cheek. Whispering 'Goodnight lovelies' before manoeuvring to rap his arm around Renjuns waist. Letting sleep consume him.


End file.
